The SSS Monsters
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: The SSS Hedgehogs are on a search for the Chaos Emerald until they discover a red crystal skull that turns them into monsters of Halloween. Sonic the Werehog, Shadow the Vampire, and Silver the Zombie. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, and Silvaze.


**Sometimes I don't believe in monster stories. But I sure do believe in ghosts that are real sometimes. **

***sighs* With Robin Williams dead, who's gonna replace him with his roles in the movies that he's been working on for 2015? :( I wish you were still here, Robin. :(**

**Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Silver. Did you find the chaos emerald yet with your magic brain?" Sonic asked, waiting impatiently for like an hour while pacing back and forth.

The sun was setting down as the sky turned orangey.

"I'm trying as hard as I can! So shut up!" Silver growled in his meditation.

"It's getting late. We'll go find the chaos emerald tomorrow" Shadow said in a grumpy tone.

"Wait a minute! I think I'm sensing something!" Silver opened his eyes.

"Well, did you find it?" Sonic asked.

"Well…..it's not a chaos emerald but I found something that is over there" Silver pointed to the cave.

"If it's not a chaos emerald then what is it?" Shadow asked.

"It looked red and clear like glass. I don't know what it is" Silver explained in his words.

"Well, let's go in that cave" Sonic said.

Team Hedgehogs walked up to the cave; just as they were about to go in, hundreds of bats flew out of the entrance as the hedgehogs ducked in time.

"Sheesh! Does it always have to be bats in the cave, man?" Sonic said, moving his hands away from his face.

"It's where bats live, faker" Shadow grumbles.

"Oh, yeah? Next time you see one ask Rouge to talk to them" Sonic rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
"Be grateful that these bats didn't give us rabies. Yeesh" Silver shudders and walks in the cave, pulls out a flashlight.

"Let's just find this whatever thingy and get out of here" Sonic said.

As they walk in the tunnels of the dark cave, Sonic was getting creeped out.  
"Oh, stop it, Faker. I don't see any damn bats around here. So quit it" Shadow shined the flashlight at Sonic's face.

"Ah! Okay, just stop flashing the flashlight in my face!" Sonic said.

"Hmph" Shadow moved the light away from Sonic's face.

"Uh, guys? Look" Silver points at the red crystal human skull on the ledge with candles lighting up.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Silver said.

"Oh, stop it. It's just a bloody crystal skull, not a cursed skull" Shadow rolled his eyes.

They walked up towards the red skull and touched it at the same time.

"AAAHHHH!"  
The red glow from the skull touched the three hedgehogs.

"AGH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Sonic screamed.

"I DONT KNOW!" Silver yelled.

Sonic's blue fur turned dark blue, white tips appeared on the end of his quills, large fangs grew from gums and claws tearing off his white gloves, and his shoes appeared as spikes.

"AAAARRRROOOOO!" he howled like a wolf.

Shadow groans in pain as he feels two sharp fangs growing from his upper gums, ears turned almost like Flutterbat's ears, and the nails from inside his gloves grew almost like claw-like nails.

He hissed like a vampire.

Silver groans a bit as his fur and skin muzzle turned a pit pale and his quills were a bit messy and rough.

"Uhhhhhh…." he moaned like a zombie.

"What the hell? What just happened to us?" Sonic's voice sounded rough and deep.

Lucky for these monster hedgehogs, they were still themselves.

"I think we turned into...Halloween monsters!" Silver said between his zombie moans.

"You have got to be kidding. What the hell? Oh, great. Now I have a Dracula accent" Shadow said, talking like a vampire from Transylvania.

"Well, I'm used to my Werehog form" Sonic said.

"I'm not used to mine. I can't run" Silver said.

"I wouldn't go near Nebula, Silver" Shadow said.

"Yeah, I knew that" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know but we'll just have to bring that stupid skull to the workshop. Maybe Tails can find take a look at this and probably find a way to change us back" Shadow said.

"Good idea. Shadow, make sure Nebula doesn't see me" Silver said.

"I'll try my best but I don't know how the girls will react when the see us like this" Shadow said.

* * *

With the girls

"What's taking the boys so long?" Amy pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I'm sure they're on their way, Amy. Boys will be boys" Blaze said.

"Plus even with Silver's meditation, it's hard to find a chaos Emerald" Nebula said.

Just then, a green flash appeared in the room. It was the guys.

"Guys, you're back! Was your mission successful?" Nebula asked.

Just then, she sniffed something that smells like a dead corpse.

"Eww, what's that smell?" Amy said, plugging her nose.

"Silver?" Blaze noticed Silver hiding behind Shadow.

Nebula also noticed this and she starts to freak out, "Z-Z-Zombie! AAAHHHHHH!"

"Nebula, it's okay, it's only Silver" Shadow said.

He explains what happened.

"You're kidding, right?" Nebula said.

"No, we're hoping Tails can figure out how to change us back" Sonic said.

"So this red skull did this to you? Hmm…..So Sonic is a werehog, Shadow is a vampire and Silver is a…z-z-zombie. Do you think this is real?" Nebula asked.

"I don't know" Silver said.

"Hmm…." Nebula took out her iPhone5 and took a picture of Shadow. As it did, there was no Shadow in it, "Oh, boy. This sure is for real, man. Vampires can't cast themselves in mirrors, photos, or videos"

"So where's Tails?" Silver asked.

"In his garage doing the X-Tornado" Blaze said.

The boys go into the garage.

"Guys, help me out here! I'm slow!" Silver said.

"Oh right" Sonic goes over and puts him on his back.

As they went to the garage, Tails was already finished with the plane. He turned around and saw three hedgehog monsters.

"Uhhh…..don't you think it's extremely early for Halloween, guys?" he said.

"These aren't costumes, Tails" Shadow said.

"It's not?" Tails was sure if they were joking.

"No. We got turned into this, by this" Sonic showed him the crystal.

"Ruby crystal skull? That's strange. But how exactly did it turn you guys into this?" Tails asked.

"We touched it at the same time and went bibbidi bobbidi boo into monsters" Sonic said.

"That really is strange" Tails said, "I just hope I don't touch it. Well, I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks, bud" Sonic said.

The monsters went back in the living room to see the girls.

"Say, Count Shadow? Can you turn into a bat?" Sonic smirked with his fangs.

"Hmph. Let's see" Shadow said, closing his eyes as he concentrates. He morphed into a non-mobian vampire bat and flies towards the werehog's arm, using his feet to hang onto his arm upside down.

"Very funny, Ultimate Vampire" Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow smirks and shrugs with his bat wings.

"Get off my arm" Sonic shakes his arm roughly.

Shadow flies off, "I'm going to see Nebula"

He flew towards the blue-violet hedgehog's shoulder.

"Wow, you turned into a bat, Shadow" Nebula giggled.

"Yes I can" Shadow smirked.

"Do you think you can turn back into my handsome hedgehog?" Nebula smirked back.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" Shadow smirks.

"Hmmm….." Nebula thought for a second and kissed the bat's head.

"Hmm...all right" Shadow changes back into a hedgehog.

"You're too funny, Shadow" Nebula giggles and snuggles his chest fur with her muzzle.

* * *

"Oh, Sonikku. You're no monster" Amy said, petting his soft fur on his quills.

"But I feel like it Ames. I know I've been a werehog before but I still feel like a monster" Sonic said.

"You're still my Sonikku to me" Amy said, snuggling on his soft fur on his chest.

Sonic purrs and wraps his head around her.

* * *

"I'm trying, Blaze. Man, it's like my body is getting old" Silver said between his zombie moans. He tries to move normally instead of a slow pace.

"Well, zombies' flesh is old and rotting" Blaze said.

"Figures. If it was real I really do not want to be buried alive…I mean, dead. I mean….undead. Argh, never mind. And I really don't want to go hungry for brains, man" Silver shudders at the thought.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen" Blaze said.

"I hope not. Oh, great. The sun is coming up. I hope Shadow moves away from the sunlight" Silver said.

With Shadow

"Oh, shit!" Shadow gasped at the sun coming up. As it did, he hissed in pain from the sun's rays that was shining on him.

Nebula gasps at this and quickly closes the curtains. But it won't hold forever.

She takes him to the other room that is a bit dark and no sunlight.

"Damn, that hurt but I'm okay" Shadow sighs in relief.

"Good, we'll stay here till the sun goes down" Nebula said.

"I can see why vampire bats don't like the sun" Shadow chuckled.

"Well, they can't burn in sunlight. They're just nocturnal mammals" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Man, I feel….sleepy all of….sudden" Shadow yawns, showing his fangs.

"Go to sleep then" Nebula said.

Shadow falls asleep on the bed with her.

"That's strange. I'm still a werehog at day time?" Sonic said.

"Maybe that's an effect from the gem" Amy said.

"Probably. Hey, where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I think he went to bed" Amy said.

"Oh, yeah. Because he's a vampire" Sonic said.

Blaze carried Silver on her back downstairs to the lab room to see how Tails is doing.

"Hey Tails, how's it going?" Silver asked.

"Hey, guys. I'm doing okay. I manage to find a way to reverse the effect. So instead of turning the victims into monsters, I reversed the effect that can turn monsters back to normal. But I still need to make more adjustments to it" Tails said.

"Alright, thanks Tails. But what is the background on the gem?" Blaze asked.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Like is there some kind if history about it?" Blaze said.

"Oh, well I did search to find the history of it but I got nothing" Tails said.

"Okay. We'll leave you to it Tails" Blaze said.

As day turns to night time, Shadow was now awake. The hedgehog monsters are sent inside the simulation chamber room incase if something happens to them and they don't want to attack their friends.

"Don't worry guys. Tails is almost done" Blaze said.

"Tell him to hurry up. I can feel myself going hungry for blood" Shadow said.

"It's okay Shadow, just calm down" Nebula said.

Shadow sighs and nods.

"Are you sure this will work, Tails?" Amy asked.

"Trust me Amy, it will" Tails said.

He turns on the machine to activate the effect from the red crystal skull. He goes into the simulation chamber as the red mist circled around the hedgehog monsters.

The girls and Tails watch desperately.

Sonic's dark blue fur changes back to his regular blue fur, claws and fangs disappears, and the spikes on his shoes returns to his old shoes.

Shadow's Flutterbat ears changes to his hedgehog ears, two canines from his upper teeth shrinks to his normal canines, and the claw-like nails shrinks down.

Silver's messy rough fur and quills flattened down to a soft and smooth fur and his torn up gloves and boots changes back to normal.

The machine stops and the boys are released.

"Sonic!" Any hugs her boyfriend.

"Ames" Sonic hugs her back.

Blaze and Nebula went over to their boyfriends and hugged them.

The boys smile and hug the girls back.

It was now time to destroy the ruby crystal skull for good.

"Ladies first" Sonic grinned for Amy.

Amy smirks, "Why thank you. Kyah!" she smashes the crystal with her hammer.

***PIKO SMASH***

As she smashed it hard, the skull shattered into pieces.

"So what do we do with the pieces? We can't just throw them away" Blaze said.

"Hmm…" Shadow knew what he saw in the cave before when he found the red crystal skull.

As the gang went back to the cave they walked deeper and deeper below. They found the river of lava.

"Man, I wish my dad told me about mineralogy and stuff. He's a scientist in everything" Nebula said, sweating a bit from the heat.

"Yeah let's get rid of this before it gets even hotter" Sonic said.

"Just don't fall in" Shadow grumbled.

The boys throw the pieces into the lava, destroying them.

"Finally. Let's get out of here; I really don't like the extreme heat, man" Nebula said.

"Agreed" the team leaves the cave.

Soon, they found the exit of the cave and they were out of there.

"Finally, fresh air" Sonic said.

"Better than in there" Silver said.

The End.

**I just hope nothing happens again at Halloween this year. Like Hurricane Sandy. **


End file.
